Night World
by Ashlyn Darke
Summary: Kaname Kuran finds a child in the snow and makes her his ward. How will she survive in a world that is not her own? Where every monster wears a mask? She is human. They are not.
1. Chapter One

**AN: This is the new version of Night World since the old one wasn't going anywhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Night. I do own this plot.**

**

* * *

**

Night World:

**Chapter One**

* * *

The world was white. Snow fell softly to the ground, swirling along cold gust of wind.

_What is white? What is snow?_

_It is something that is not red._

_Something that is red is……..what?_

A dark figure appeared through the blizzard, coming towards her. _Terror_. "Are you lost little girl?...May I drink your blood?" He smiled, licking his fangs, and she froze looking at his bloody figure. She couldn't move. He was scary.

_They are…Vampires, beasts that take on human form._

The beast grabbed her and she screamed. Blood painted the world and it released her, falling to the ground. "You are a disgrace to all vampires," stated the boy, his eyes flashing red. He offered her his hand and she took it, trembling. "You were scared weren't you?" he whispered. "It's okay." Dropping to his knees he cradled small form in the snow, allowing sobs to wrack her body.

Picking her up, he walked away from the body. She clung to him, little arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Slowly exhaustion took over and she closed her eyes. "I'm glad I found you, my dear girl. I won't ever let anyone hurt you, not ever again," he murmured softly into her hair.

_Their eyes…like blood. They will ensnare you for eternity._

* * *

Her eyes were huge as she looked around the room. He watched her take it all in, everything so new to her. Unlacing her little boots, he tossed them across the room. Kicking his off as well, he sat down beside her.

Crawling to the corner of the bed she gazed out the window, holding onto the bed post so as not to fall. Outside the snow continued to fall. An oak tree stood just outside the window, white laden branches swaying in the wind.

_CRACK!_

One of the branches snapped under the weight, causing snow to fly into the window, startling her. She scrambled backwards, into his arms, almost knocking him off the bed. He held her, smiling at her gently.

A knock sounded at the door causing her to jump again. "Enter." Takuma walked in with a tray of hot food and a bowl of putting, setting it on the bedside table. The child looked at the food a moment before leaning out of his protective embrace and reaching for the pudding.

"Kawaii!! That expression is so cute!" Takuma cried, clapping his hands together. Kaname handed her the pudding, Takuma's outburst having caused her to retreat again.

"Ichijo…." The vampire quieted upon hearing his name. "What do you want to know?" Kaname watched the other vampire. He had not expected Takuma to bring the food he'd ordered the servant to deliver. Then again, such news would travel swiftly through the manor.

"Where did you find her?" The blonde observed the pureblood's face with interest. He hadn't expected to hear that his friend had brought home a human.

"The mountainside on the Kuran estate, she was quite a distance from the road."

"Does she have a name?"

"No, she has no memory. I'm thinking of a name that will suit her."

"Kawaii?"

"No." Kaname deadpanned.

"What would you like me to do Kaname-sama?"

"Protect her. Try to become her friend. She was attacked." They looked down at her; she was sniffing the pudding. Cocking her head to one side she poked it.

"She doesn't know what pudding is?" Takuma asked blankly. "That is so kawaii!"

"You eat it. Like this," he turned her to face him and lifted the spoon to her lips. "Say ahh." Eyes widening she leaned towards him, reaching out a tentative hand towards his face. Her little fingers made contact with his fangs and, for a moment, stilled recalling the day's events. Suddenly she screamed and leapt backward, tumbling off the bed and into Takuma.

_So you are afraid of me now? So cruel… It pains me too see you frightened; frightened of me. Can you see my darkness? I am a monster. _"Keep her company Takuma, I have business." Without another word he left the room, leaving Takuma to shudder at the frost he'd practically left in his wake.

_

* * *

_

She's not saying anything. What am I supposed to do? Kami-sama,

_preserve me. It has been an hour and she hasn't moved from the window. What is she looking for? She is so small; it looks like she could break in a second. When Kaname gets back __he'll find out she didn't eat anything. _He sighed as a knock sounded at the door and a maid entered carrying a tiny nightgown. She set it on the bed and took out the tray of untouched food, closing the door softly behind her. The child hadn't moved.

_I'm in for another hour of this at least, aren't I? I don't think dressing her is part of the "watch her" deal, so I'll just read some more manga. _Pulling out a volume from nowhere he sat on the couch and started to read.

* * *

Ichio stared at the vampire before him. Kaname Kuran was by no means young in mortal standards, though he looked only fifteen. Still the child was under his guardianship.

"Kaname-sama, to raise a human in our world is dangerous. You must reconsider. Sending the child to a human orphanage would surely be in her best interests." His voice was even and confident. There was no way the pureblood could do such an outrageous thing. It was against the principals or their world.

Crimson eyes stared back at him, resolute. "Ichio, I know it is dangerous for her. To put her in danger goes against the pacifist beliefs of my parents. Therefore, I will be taking her from here to the Kuran Estate as a further measurement against possible incident. I will remain active in the council's work, and take care of anything you wish me to from there. I was also thinking of inviting your grandson." He nodded to the older vampire who inclined his head reluctantly in answer. She would stay, for now.

Turning, Kaname headed out of the office, shutting the heavy oak door behind him with a click. Ichio glared after him. The pureblood would soon learn the dangers of having a human in their world.

Kaname pushed open the door to his quarters. A blonde vampire his age sat on the couch, a mountain of manga beside him, utterly absorbed in whatever it was that he was reading. Scanning the room, his eyes alighted on the tiny figure by the window. Her back was to him, tiny hands clutching the drapes as she gazed out into the white world she had been found in.

The door clicked shut behind him, and she startled, turning. Body tense, she took him in. Wild, midnight hair, a snow dusted coat, he had clearly just been outside. Ruby eyes so like the ones that had nearly destroyed her an hour ago stared back at her.

He took in the way she gripped the drapes tighter once alerted to his presence, the way her body tensed, russet eyes holding fear. _Did the very sight of him frighten her? Did she see him as the monster he was?_ He stepped forward- she gripped the drapes tighter, leaning into them. _She did. She would be happier if he left_.

"Ichijo, take care of her. I'm going out again." Kaname's eyes didn't leave her face._ Why can't she fear him? Why do you have to exist, Ichijou?_

The other vampire looked at him, puzzled, "Demo," He was silenced with a glare.

"Sayonara." The word seemed final. Kaname turned to the girl who was still eyeing him from the window. His eyes softened for a moment.

"Sayonara," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Then he turned and headed for the door, yanking it open.

But something held him back. Slowly he turned his head, looking down at the small pair of hands that clutched his coat, holding him back. Then he moved his gaze to their owner's face. She blinked back at him, her lips forming a tentative smile. "Ka-na-me." The word was almost a question. When he didn't correct her, the smile broadened. "Kaname!" she laughed, releasing his coat only to hug him.

Ichijo looked at the picture they made. Deciding to leave them alone, he grabbed his manga and tried to slide past them.

Noticing the blonde, Kaname lifted her up and set her on the couch Ichijo had vacated. Before the noble could exit the pureblood spoke, "Ichijo, I'm taking her to live at the Kuran estate. Would you like to join us?" He gave his friend a moment to think it over.

"Hai! Konbanwa Kaname, Kawaii-chan." Ichijo bowed with a smile, nearly causing his pile of manga to topple.

"Konbanwa," Kaname nodded.

"Kon-banwa!" The girl waved shyly from the couch. Ichijo flashed another smile before vanishing into the dark hall. Kaname shut the door after him.

He turned to his new ward, "Time for bed, my dear girl." She nodded as he slipped off her tights followed by her jumper and turtleneck. Turning he grabbed the nightgown the maids had left off the bed. Gently, he slipped it over her head. He smiled at her sleepy expression as he put her arms through the sleeves. Straightening it, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Sleepy eyes fluttered open as he set her down, blinking back at him. He pulled away only to be stopped by her hands, frightened eyes begging him to stay. Sitting down, he pulled her to him, "Shh, I'll be right back; I'm only dressing." Seeing she had calmed, he walked to the dresser. She immediately tensed, watching him. With a small smile to reassure her, he entered the bathroom and the door clicked shut.

Alarm clearly written across her face, the child crawled to the edge of the bed and slipped off, practically falling to the floor. Scrambling to her feet, she scurried to the bathroom door and tried to peer under the door. Unable to see, she pressed her ear against the dark wood and tried to hear any sign of life that came from beyond. When no sound came, she grasped the knob and turned, darting into the room beyond and colliding with a very shocked Kaname. Her momentum knocked them both to the ground.

They lay there, for what seemed like hours. She clung to him, face buried in his chest. His heart beat seemed to calm her, and slowly her trembling subsided. Kaname was suddenly extremely glad he'd put his pants on first. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he rose to a sitting position. "Hush, little one, you're safe. You're safe. I'm here," he murmured softly. She looked up at him, worry and fright still evident in her eyes.

Pain and anger shot through him. Something he should not have felt on behalf of a human, but he felt none-the-less. _She should not have to feel such emotions._ Standing with her still in his arms, he grabbed his nightshirt off the floor and carried her back into the bedroom. Returning her to the bedcovers, he slipped on the silk shirt and slid under the covers. Quick to follow, she slid in after him.

They lay together in bed, she in the white nightgown looking as delicate as the snow, him in black pajamas looking like the prince of the night that he was. There had been no need to draw the curtains as the blizzard was still in top form and it was only slightly lighter out than it had been at night. He faced the windows, holding her curled form close beneath the covers, his chin resting on the top of her head, watching the snow. _That was what he would call her. Yuuki._"Yuuki, my gentle snow princess. You will be my Yuuki." He whispered into her hair as he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

Night World:

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Kaname-sama, has adopted a human," an elegant blonde woman whispered to her companion as they walked up the steps of the Kuran manor.

"Really? The boy must have gone soft. It's probably due to his upbringing," her partner murmured back as they stepped through the towering entryway. They were escorted to through doors on the right and into the ballroom where they joined others of their kind.

It was perhaps the grandest room in existence; it was the largest in the manor and bigger than the famed ballrooms belonging to Louis XV. A wide staircase led from the door down unto the dance floor below. The floor was made of dark marble, and towering pillars of white marble supported the ceiling far above the dancers' heads. Cream walls held gilded mirrors. Couches with cream cushions lined the walls for guests to sit, should they tire.

The room grew silent, and all of its occupants turned toward the entryway, bowing. There, stood Kaname Kuran, the one person powerful enough to rule the vampire race. He wore a simple black tuxedo, with a white shirt, and a loose black bowtie. Beside him, Takuma was similarly dressed. Between them, was Yuuki, clutching Takuma's hand tightly, her other arm held Usa-chan. The child wore a beautiful, lavender dress. Its full skirt was edged with lace, a sash of violet round her waist. A violet bow was tied around her throat, protection against the thirsty, chocolate bangs were held away from her face by a matching bow.

She raised her head, and more than one vampire was taken aback. Innocence gazed back at them. The child on the stairs looked like a porcelain doll. Though she was no way near as beautiful as any of their kind, she seemed to give off an aura that drew you to her. And her scent… it was like freshly bloomed roses and some exotic spice, tempting all in the room.

Then the pureblood spoke, drawing their attention away from the girl, "Good evening, I trust you have had a safe journey to my estate. I would like to introduce you to my ward, whom I have adopted in memory of my parents in hope to continue their work. This is Yuuki." Just as she had been taught, Yuuki gave the room a delicate curtsy. She was the only one who did not notice the tone in the pureblood's voice. She was not to be touched. "Now, let us enjoy the evening."

Takuma lead Yuuki to one of the couches, lifting her to sit upon it so that she would not ruin her dress. Takuma remained standing, giving her a small smile. Kaname's words from earlier echoed in his mind.

"_Guard her. Do not leave her alone. She will be a sheep among the wolves tonight."_

He knew what Kaname meant. Yuuki's scent tempted him as well. Her scent could drive even the strongest insane. He gulped, his throat suddenly drying.

"Taku-kun?" Her voice broke him from his thoughts, and he looked down at the one he was supposed to protect. She gave him a smile. "Is Taku-kun alright?" Her worried look, full of love, wiped away his thoughts. Yuuki trusted him. _Kaname_ trusted him.

"It's nothing Yuuki-hime."

"Konbanwa, Ichijo-san, Yuuki-san." A beautiful women appeared before the pair, her eyes taking them in like a snake surveying its dinner. Her gown was black offsetting her blonde hair and blue eyes. In one hand she held a fan, edged with black lace.

"Konbanwa!" Yuuki flashed a smile at the stranger before her.

"Konbanwa, Takanara-san." Takuma gave a slight bow to the older vampire. The Takanara's were not a supporter of the monarchy; this witch was probably thinking of a way to use Yuuki to bring Kaname down. He flashed a forced smile.

"I was shocked to here the heir to the Kuran bloodline had taken in a human. It is quite the scandal. To bring such a thing where it does not belong… Of course, maybe the boy has his reasons. She certainly is of higher quality." _For food. _The lady smirked and let out a little laugh before walking away. Takuma was glad she did. Had the vile woman stayed any longer he was certain something disastrous would have happened.

"Taku-kun, that women was scary." It was said so innocently in such a blunt way that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shh, Yuuki-hime, or she might come back," he whispered conspiratorially as he sat down beside her. She giggled. Neither noticed that nearly ever vampire in the room was watching them discretely, eyeing the human who had caught Kuran Kaname's attention, and just waiting for a chance to approach.

Seeing their laidback appearance, a pair of nobles approached.

"Konbanwa, Yuuki-san, Ichijo-san," the man said bowing, the woman beside him followed suit. Both had blonde, startling blue eyes, and looked to be in their early thirties.

"Konbanwa, Aido-sans. Is Hanabusa-san here as well?" Ichijo stood and bowed to the couple. He noticed the way their eyes lingered on Yuuki, assessing her worth when it came to the pureblood.

"Hanabusa and Tsukiko are home for the evening. I shall tell him you asked, Ichijo-san," Aido's wife replied.

"Aido-san is very pretty. Just like a princess," Yuuki tilted her head, innocently gazing at the noblewoman. All three stared at her a little stunned. "Usa-chan thinks so too! Mhmm, mhmm," Yuuki nodded in confirmation, flashing them all a smile while presenting her precious bunny to the stunned nobles. "Aido-san is handsome too," she smiled at the man, "Is he Aido-san's prince charming?" She inquired of the women looking between the two. Her expression clearly said she believed she was seeing a fairytale come to life.

Michiru Aido, looked down at the little child, a surprised smile forming on her face. The girl was so innocent. She reminded her of someone. She was a little like Hanabusa when he was a toddler. They shared the same naïve expression, but it wasn't quite who she matched up with. Who had shared the same fairytale ideals? She thought back to her childhood.

_An elegant girl stood on the balcony, her long, dark curls flitting about in the breeze. She was gazing out over the garden, completely ignoring the party behind them. "Ne, Michiru, wouldn't it be wonderful to have a knight in shining armor to take you away from all this? A beautiful prince upon a white horse that would save you from all of the horrible things in this world and promise you forever by his side? You'd tell one another how much you loved the other once a day or more. You'd be his princess, he'd be your prince, and you'd live happily ever after." Her expression had traveled far away, crimson eyes seeing another place, and a small smile was upon her face. "One day, Michiru, my prince will come and we'll find peace together."_

It was the same lost expression. It merely lacked the maturity the one in the past had held.

"Arigato, Yuuki-hime," Michiru said, using the honorific she'd heard Ichio's grandson use. Still, she could not approve of their lord's choice. "Enjoy the party." Placing her hand on her husband's arm she led him away. Yuuki would become just another pawn in the game, just like the girl she so resembled.

"Yuuki." The child looked up at her name, to find a pair of dark ruby eyes staring into her own.

"Kaname…sama," she replied with a smile of joy, remembering the honorific belatedly. He smiled slightly at her reply.

"Come with me Yuuki," he offered her his hand. Taking it, she allowed him to help her down. Kaname lead her back to where Ichio stood. He had been discussing council matters with the old bat and noticed the way the elder had been watching Yuuki. It would be easier if Yuuki stayed by his side. He would worry less. He had seen Lady Takanara and the Aidos approach her already. The other noble's wouldn't be content to watch her from the sidelines for too long.

"Konbanwa, Ichijo-sama," Yuuki greeted the elder with a curtsy and a smile just as she'd been taught. Ichio showed no surprise at her greeting if he felt any.

"Konbanwa, Yuuki-san," Kaname could tell the elder could barely contain his contempt at the honorific he was required to put after her name. They continued their polite conversation.

Other nobles came to greet them, and the evening continued on. He suspected Yuuki's mind began to wander after the tenth arrived. It was nearly midnight. Looking down at her he saw the way she watched the dancers in the center of the room. Her voice echoed in his head.

"_Can Yuuki be a princess like Cinderella?"_

"Yuuki, would you like to dance?" She turned to him, her eye lighting up.

"Hai!"

"Excuse us," Kaname gave a slight bow to the nobles he'd been conversing with. Takuma was left in charge of Usa-chan as Kaname lead Yuuki to the center of the room. Taking her other hand, he lead her into the waltz, knowing the orchestra would slow it slightly as he'd instructed earlier. At first she was slightly clumsy, but soon she learned to follow his lead and they danced smoothly. She gazed back at him, happiness and wonder in her eyes as they glided across the marble floor.

Hours later, the party ended. Kaname stood at the entrance saying goodbye to the guests.

"I enjoyed the party, Kaname-sama. That pet of yours is simply _delicious_," Lady Takanara appeared before him. She snapped her fan in front of her face, but it did little to hide her smile. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so," she murmured before descending to her waiting car." Kaname's eyes darkened. The party had served its purpose, a show of power. He was no weakling for them to play with even if he had taken in a human. But Takanara's words were not a hollow threat. He would not put Yuuki in danger; she would not attend another function.

Silently he entered her bedroom. Takuma had taken her to bed earlier. She lay curled up beneath the covers, clutching the rabbit he had given her. Her hair was already tangled on the pillow and there was a little drool on the pillow. He watched her for a few more minutes, before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
